


Loosing Hers

by gardenwitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little...dersecest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosing Hers

**Author's Note:**

> jesus i wrote this months ago and i still cringe every time i see it because how do smut

He watches her every move, every breath she takes. It wasn't the first time he felt like this. In fact, he was in love with her very the first time they had spoken. Love at first sight, as some would say. He watched as she nimbly weaved in and out of the ever growing crowd, never missing her chance to escape him. THE Dave Strider, playing silly little games like 'Catch me if you can' with Rose Lalonde.

They both knew they were siblings, knew that if anyone knew they'd be in trouble. Dave smiled at the lanterns that were illuminating the streets. He was never the one for festivals but he had to admit, if there wasn't so many people around, he'd find it rather enjoyable. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulders, knocking him back into reality. "Are you just going to stand there, staring at a lantern all night?" Rose said smiling up at him, her smile even more breath taking in the dim lighting. Fuck, she's beautiful, he thought, running a hand through his blonde hair. It was noticeably quieter now. "Staring is rude, Dave. Even if it's just a lantern."

Dave laughed, pulling her close to him. "No, but I will stare at your beautiful face under the light of the lantern." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, thankful she didn't wear her usual black lipstick. "How about we go somewhere a little more.. Private?"

Rose kissed him back and smiled against his lips, nodding. "I would very much like that." 

"I thought you'd say that." He smirked, scooping her up into his arms and headed towards their tiny apartment, never missing the chance to stop and kiss her.

When they finally made it to the apartment, the two were all out making out. Dave pulled away for a moment, getting out the key and unlocking the door. "Dave...” Rose started, slow and shy. She bit her bottom lip, a habit she had when she was nervous and Dave found it the cutest in the world. "I was wondering..."

"...Yeah?" he asked, walking into their room and laying her down on her back.

"I was wondering if you know, if we could actually do it this time." Rose blushed and took his sunglasses off, looking at him straight in the eye. "But if you don't want to it is fine." Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he blinked a few times.

"Shit yeah I do, Rose." He kissed her hard, pressing his body against hers. After months of just hands and oral, Dave thought we wouldn’t be able to contain himself.

Dave was hesitant, slowly reaching up to run his hands along her sides, making their way to gently stroke her face. He kissed her softly once more before leaving her lips to kiss her neck. Rose sighed, smiling lightly.  
“Before I go any farther, are you sure that you want to do this?” He asked, rising from her neck to look Rose. She was his own personal angel, sent from the heavens above. He didn’t want to harm her in any way, to cause her discomfort. To displease her. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

Rose simply smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, nodding. “I am sure; I know you won’t hurt me.” She sounded so sure, so confident in him he almost cried. “I love you, Dave Strider.”

“I… I love you too, Rose.” He wasted no time kissing her again, hard and possessive, yet gentle, sweet and loving. His hand left her cheek, moving to softly cup her breast. 

Dave sucked and bit on her tender skin, leaving his mark. Rose’s hands made work of unbuttoning his shirt, as Dave’s started pulling her own white top off. She was so pale, so perfect. No scars or freckles ruining her pale and perfect skin. His eyes wandered from her belly button to her still covered breast, memorizing every inch.

He pulled away from her, taking his own shirt off. Dave’s hands trailed down her stomach to the beginnings of her skirt, looking at her. He was still hesitant, fingers paused at the buttons. Rose gave him the nod of approval to go on, and he unbuttoned it. He slowly started to pull down the light purple skirt, inhaling sharply at the sight of her black lace panties. Dave Strider was no means a virgin, far from it actually; but seeing her like this made all his blood rush downwards.

Rose blushed madly at Dave’s reaction, her pale face getting color. She sat up, propping herself up with her elbows and looking at him. Her light blonde hair was slightly messed up, not that Dave minded. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to her, kissing him hard. She was thankful her chest was still covered. Pressing herself against his bare torso, her hand made its way to his pants.

Sensing she wanted them off, Dave pulled away and undid his belt and pulled down his pants. Rose bushed deeper looking down at his manhood. She bit her lip and gulped nervously. Dave placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face to look at him.

“I’ll be gentle. I promise, Rose.” He whispered, reaching behind her and expertly unclasped her bra. Not having anything to hold it up, it fell and left her breast exposed.

“I trust you.” Rose smiled and laid back down, pulling Dave to her chest.

Knowing what to do, he took one breast in one hand and started to play with it. Taking the other in his mouth, he softly sucked on her nipple as Rose softly moaned. She started to tangle her hands in his hair, arching her chest to press more on him. Leaving to go pay attention to her other breast, Dave felt himself grow harder by the second.

His unused hand trailed down her pale skin to her panties, pacing a finger under the elastic and slowly pulling them down. Rose closed her eyes as he slowly cupped her womanhood, teasing her with a finger. She bit her bottom lip again, exhaling slowly from her nose. Dave left her breast and looked at her, his hand paused. When she didn’t respond, he took his hand away and kissed down her stomach, spreading her legs and kissing the inside of her thighs.

Dave swallowed his boxers now uncomfortably tight. He remained slow and gentle with her, even though he wanted to just take her now. He cautiously stuck his tongue out, licking her wetness. Rose inhaled sharply, her heart beating fast. He took it as a good sign, adjusting himself so Rose’s legs were over his shoulder. Dave pushed his tongue deeper inside, relishing the taste of her.

Rose moaned a noise Dave knew he’d love. He smirked against her, as she tangled her fingers in his hair once more. As he licked her, she felt a warm sensation in her lower abdomen. She moaned as he licked a certain area, pulling on his hair. Dave stopped and leaned over her, his hand between her legs. He kissed her neck as he slipped a finger into her folds. He bit her skin as he slipped another finger into her. Rose gasped as she felt his fingers thrust in and out of her, a feeling better than anything she’d ever experienced. 

“D-Dave…“ Rose moaned, pressing her body against him.

“Yeah Rose?” He said, moving to press his bulge against her leg. “Fuck I want you so bad…” He groaned his fingers still. Rose pulled his head up and kissed him hard, smiling when she tasted herself.

“Please don’t wait longer.” She said, reaching down to pull his boxers down. “I want you too.”

Dave inhaled sharply as her small hand wrapped around his manhood, slowly stroking him. He hissed as she tightened his grip around him, knowing she was smirking. Reality crashed his sexual high as Dave realized he didn’t have any kind of protection.

“Rose, I… I have no protection.” Her hand stilled, but resumed a moment later. Dave should feel her shake her head, tilting her head up to kiss his shoulder.

“I don’t care.” Was all she said before he pushed her down on her back, positioning himself between her legs. “I’m ready, Dave.” Rose wrapped her legs around his waist, trusting him completely.

“It’ll hurt for a few moments, tell me when to stop okay?” She nodded in response, swallowing nervously.

This was it, no turning back now. Dave’s heart pounded in his chest as he pushed the tip into her womanhood, watching her expression. She didn’t seem in pain, so Dave pushed it in more, feeling her tightness engulf him. He groaned, wanting nothing more at this moment then to push it all the way in.

Going slow for Rose’s sake, he reached her maidenhead and looked at her; He knew this part would hurt her the most. She gave a small nod and, for lack of better judgment, he quickly buried his length into her. Rose scrunched her face in discomfort, digging her nails into his shoulder. A few tears escaped her now tightly closed eyes and Dave kissed them away. He didn’t start moving; He was giving her a chance to get used to his size.

“It’s okay Rose, the worst part is over… Tell me if I’m hurting you, alright?” Rose nodded.

Dave started to slowly move his hips, her insides clenching tightly around him and it was driving him crazy. She dug her nails deeper into his shoulder as he thrust inside her. Rose’s legs tightened around his waist, her toes curled. She wasn’t in pain, but more discomfort.

He started to thrust deeper and faster, one hand gripping her hip tightly. Rose started to softly moan, all discomfort gone. Dave groaned and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed one of her breasts and started fondling it, lightly pinching her nipple. She moaned against his mouth, letting her body take over. 

Flipping them over so that Rose was on top, she started to ride him. She took his other hand and placed it on her other breast, while she placed her own hands on his chest. Rose took him all the way, hip to hip. She smiled down at him, grinding their hips together. She was in pure ecstasy. Feeling the familiar warm feeling, she leaned down and kissed him, her insides tightening around him.

“D-Dave, I think I’m gonna...” She trailed off, her face scrunching in pleasure. Rose yelled out as her orgasm hit, breathing heavily as she fell on top of Dave.

He flipped them back over and thrusted faster, not letting her recover from her orgasm. Dave grunted as he became almost animalistic in his movements. Moments later, he felt his own orgasm roll over him as he stilled coming and filling her with his seed.

He pulled out and feel on the bed beside her, breathing heavily. Rose squirmed as she felt his semen trickle out and sat up, reaching down to get some on her fingers. She looked at it curiously, looking at him.

“Dave, that is gross. Pull out next time, please. It makes me feel dirty.” Rose shuddered and got off the bed, felling it run down her leg. “Or at least, let’s do it in the shower next time.”

Dave laughed and winked, nodding. “Deal.”


End file.
